I Will Protect You
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: After his match at Hell in A Cell John Cena comes to his dressing room to find a distraught diva crying on his couch. But what is bothering her... and will he be able to help her? John/Rosa (implied). Oneshot.


Well this idea just randomly popped into my head. It's just another little cutesy oneshot. Just for the hell of it. : ) I plan on using this couple in one of my future stories so I might as well stake claims on it in the archive right? I don't think it's been used yet. Ha-ha. It will be my fourth "First" Cena couple. (why is he so easy to write with?) Anyway, just enjoy. **I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

I WILL PROTECT YOU

* * *

_Your winner and NEW WWE Champion, JOHN CENA. _

John held the new WWE Championship over his head as the large steel cage was lifted. He wiped a trickle of blood away from his brow with his forearm before climbing up on the turnbuckle and hodling the belt up in the air.

It had been over a year since he held that WWE championship in his hands. And with the exception of one month, it was technically the first time in two years.

John slid out of the ring, slapping hands with the audience as he walked up the ramp. He turned and watched as Phil glared up the ramp at him. Finally the WWE universe was free of Punk's sketchy title run. John held up the belt one more time before disappearing behind the curtains.

He was greeted by his close friend Stephen Farrelly who pulled him into a hug, his World Heavyweight Championship slung over his shoulder. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." John wiped some sweat and blood away from his forehead with a towel as he smiled at his friend.

"A few of us are going out and getting a few pints to celebrate…want to join us?"

John pondered the offer for a moment. He had nowhere to go and no one to go home too. There was no reason for him not to tag along. It could even be fun. "No, I think I'll pass Stephen, I'd rather just head back to the hotel and get a good night's sleep."

"Suit yourself Johnny boy." Stephen clapped his friend on the back before wondering off.

* * *

A cleaned and dressed John Cena carried his belt toward his dressing room. He stepped inside and dropped the belt He jumped when the noticed the raven-haired woman sitting on his couch, her face in her hands. It was clear she was crying. John thought about stepping out and giving Milena her privacy but he couldn't bring himself to leave the distraught diva.

"Hey, Lena, you okay?" he asked as he took the seat beside her. She looked up at him, tears flowing from her dark brown eyes.

"I'm sorry John, I shouldn't have barged in here, I had no right to…"

"You're fine, I want to know if you are okay." He prompted; he gently rubbed her trembling shoulder as he pulled her closer to him. She relaxed in his embrace and sighed.

The raven-haired Latina pulled her i-phone out of her pocket and showed him a text-message. He sighed recognizing the name of her ex-fiancé on the screen. The message was not a pleasant one. He wrapped a reassuring arm around the woman who was now wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Oh Lena, don't worry. He isn't going to hurt you again." John promised as he gently rubbed her back.

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm not going to let him," John replied simply.

Milena turned her face toward him, an inquisitive look in her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you are a brave woman and you deserve to live your life without worrying about him. I'm saying that you are beautiful and strong and caring and he never deserved you. He is just trying to scare you Lena and I'm not going to let him get to you. If he ever tried to come near you again I would kill him myself." John finished, turning the fragile device over and over in his hand as he spoke.

"John that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." Milena answered honestly, blushing.

"Milena Roucka let me help you, protect you. I know you are old enough to take care of yourself but I care about you and I don't want you to be afraid."

The Latina smiled meekly and hugged him around the neck. John gently wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "You are always safe with me."

"Thank you John."

"I'd do anything for you Lena." He gently kissed her cheek. "Why don't we go get something to eat and we can go back to the hotel and watch a movie."

The raven-haired diva nodded her head. "That sounds amazing."

"And I know your birthday was just a few days ago." John stood up and assisted the Latina to her feet. "So let me buy you a new I-phone for your birthday." John smiled and threw the phone against the wall and smiled as it smashed into many little pieces. "We'll get you a new number too; you'll never have to hear from him again."

"John. How can I repay you for all of this? No one wanted to help me; they all say it's my fault."

"Now you listen here Lena. This is not your fault, it is his. It will always be his fault. You don't have to repay me. I care about you and I want to help you."

The Latina smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Can I at least give you a kiss?"

The WWE Champion smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "I wouldn't say no to a kiss." He replied. The Latina laughed as she pulled him closer and kissed him.

"You are an amazing man John Cena."

"And you are an amazing woman Milena Roucka."

John smiled as he escorted the Latina out of the arena.

* * *

**A/N: yea this wasn't as good as some of my others but I tried. Reviews would be nice : ) Let me know what you think! Besos! Danie.**

**PS. Normally I don't like using things that have actually happened to the divas/superstars (excluding things like injuries) because their personal lives should be private and I strongly believe that. So I'm sorry if that offended anyone. It just really fit in with the story. : ) **


End file.
